A Cherub's Legacy
by wolfergirl
Summary: Set in the future, what will happen when James' kids find a box with memoirs from his CHERUB days? Chaos surely will follow... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A Cherub's Legacy - I don't own CHERUB**

_**This story is set in 2030, when James Choke is 39. He lives in central London with his seven children from two marriages and his current girlfriend.**_

James Robert Choke gazed forlornly at the mantelpiece. It held three birthday cards: one from his children, one from his girlfriend Sarah, and one from his sister Lauren. The first two were from his last birthday, the third from three years ago. It had been the last time he had heard from Lauren and Rat – the two siblings had had a row over James' last divorce, resulting in silence from her and guilt from him. As far as he knew, his eldest, Gwen, was still in contact with her cousin Shane, but that was as far as it went. When it came to the other ex-Cherubs, the last time he had seen any of them had been fifteen years ago at the reunion. He had the gang's phone numbers and addresses, but they were stowed in a box under his bed. He hadn't looked at them since.

"Dad!" A voice from upstairs jolted the 39-year-old from his daydream. "Meatball's got my lightsaber!" James sighed and wandered through to stand at the base of the stairs.

"Maximillian Kyle Choke, how many times do I have to tell you to stop winding up your brother? Get down here now!" A loud thump followed a taunting jeer, and heavy stomps made their way downstairs.

"It's not fair," 13-year-old Meatball whined, "there's nothing to do in this house. It's just the same old, same old." Trying not to look too ashamed at how he usually abandoned his children, James attempted to console the stroppy teenager.

"Can't you go out with your friends or something? Or take your, I don't know, skateboard to the park with one of the others?" Meatball tutted in response.

"Dad, you know very well that the wheels have come off my board, and despite me asking you, like, several hundred times to get me a new one, you haven't. So no, I can't go skateboarding. What's your next idea, Einstein?" Part of James wanted to yell at his son for speaking to him like that, but he knew it was true. He knew he neglected his family, and that they couldn't really come to him when they needed to. He had tried to change and be a better father but he had only ended up drunk, in debt, occasionally at the local police station and even more hated than usual.

His kids could get away with pretty much anything, seeing as they knew their dad wasn't going to follow up any complaints, but there was one thing they were absolutely forbidden to touch. It was under James' bed: that was the most they knew. When they were younger, one or two of them had got as far as touching the lid, but as their father steadily got more annoyed and careless, they knew to do so would get them in _massive_ trouble. Until Meatball found James drunk in his room, and decided to seize the moment...

**Wolfergirl here again! Did you like it? Did you not like it? I started this off as an entry for the competition on the CHERUB website, but I thought I'd see what reception it got from you guys. Reviews aren't compulsory, but they make me smile :), and I'm not going to say that if I don't get **_**x**_** number of reviews I won't update, 'cos that annoys me. So yeah, let me know what you think!**

**-wolfergirl**

**Today's Bible verse: ****"if my people, who are called by my name, will humble themselves and pray and seek my face and turn from their wicked ways, then I will hear from heaven, and I will forgive their sin and will heal their land." - 2 Chronicles 7:14 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own CHERUB: Robert Muchamore does.**

"Me'ball? Wha' you doin' here? Get ou'!" James slurred angrily.

Meatball shook his head in disgust. "Dad, you're as drunk as a skunk. I don't think you'd cause me much damage if I didn't leave. I think I'll get Gwen to come and sort you out. Doesn't she usually hit you on the head or something?"

"Som'ing li' tha'." James tottered around the room before collapsing on his bed. "So you can ge' ou' nah." Meatball winced as his father slid off the bed and knocked his foot on the corner of the desk. He decided that he'd better fetch his sister before James drove the desk lamp through his chest or stabbed himself with the letter knife. As he turned to leave however, his sharp eyes caught a glimpse of a shoebox sticking out from underneath the bed. The thirteen year old tip-toed over to the bed, watching his father nervously as he bent down to feel the box. A loud snore suddenly came from above Meatball and he jumped, hoping against hope that James wouldn't wake up from his sudden slumber.

Slowly, Meatball pulled the box out keeping a cautious eye on his now mumbling dad. Wandering over to the door with the box in his hands, he risked one last look into the room to make sure he hadn't been seen. Breathing a sigh of relief he turned to go back to his room when

WHAM!

He collided head-on into his fifteen-year-old sister, Jo. She glared at him.

"Watch out shrimp! Look where you're going next time! What were you doing in there anyway?"

"Dad's been at the booze again," Meatball mumbled, trying to keep the box out of sight, but to no avail. Jo grabbed her brother by the arm and roughly pulled the box out of his grasp.

"What's this?" She gasped as she recognized it. "It's not -?"

"Uh-huh," Meatball grinned. "You get Gwen and tell her to whack Dad around the head with a frying pan or something and then tell the others to come to my room. I bet they all want to see this!" Running to his room, he couldn't resist a peak: opening the lid a small crack, he could see a photo of around twenty people, underneath a paper aeroplane.

"Wait for us, why don't you?" Meatball slammed the lid shut as eleven-year-old Hannah and nine-year-old Terry poked their heads around the door. "Can we come in?" Their brother nodded and they plonked themselves on his bed.

"The others coming?" Meatball asked.

Soon, all seven siblings were either on the bed or on the floor, looking expectantly at Meatball, waiting for him to begin.

"Come on Meaty!" Kevin whined, not sounding at all like his distinguished seven years. "Open it!" Slowly, trying to coax another reaction from someone, Meatball took the lid off and yelled "SPIDER!" at the top of his voice. Hannah screamed and clutched Jo, who looked just as scared. "Joking!" he chortled, "You should've seen your face!"

"Not funny, Maximee-mee," Jo scowled, "Not funny at all." Meatball's grin vanished when his sister used his old nick-name, before he'd grown enough hair to be christened 'Meatball' after his aunt's dog. After a few slaps and a punch had made it quite clear to him that he was supposed to be showing them the contents of the box, he extracted several things. First came the paper aeroplane, then the photo. He did a quick head-count – 21 people and a dog. Next was a brutal-looking knuckleduster, something that looked suspiciously like a gun, a list of phone numbers and addresses, and then a t-shirt. A black t-shirt. With a winged baby sitting on a globe on the front, surrounded by the letters C.H.E.R.U.B.

"Ewwwww!" A disgusted noise from Jo made Meatball look up. "Listen to this: 'Ross, please phone me. You're so cute, Joanna xxx.' Who's Ross? And why's Dad got his _love_ note?"

"Beats me," Gwen smiled, "But it looks like we've found why you're called Joanna!" Jo shuddered. "After some girl who likes Ross!" Before any of the others could start teasing her, Jo turned to Terry. "What've you got there bro?"

Terry brandished the photo at the group. "It's got all the names on the back! Look: this one's Dad," he pointed to a scruffy teenager with an Arsenal shirt on, his arm around a girl's back, "this one is Aunt Lauren, this one Uncle Rat, this one is called _Terence_ McAfferty," he puffed his chest out proudly," and _this_ one is Meatball the First. The dog," he finished, smirking at his brother who was trying to compare his likeness to the dog.

"You can see the family likeness," James Jr joked, "you've got the same shaggy hair and you're probably just as noisy!" Meatball kicked him. "Ok, ok! This is a knuckleduster, by the look of it." James was their family fighting expert, being notorious in his school for starting them with other troublemakers. "I think it was made in 2005 or 6. Looks like a reasonably old model. Seen quite a bit of action by the blood on it!"

"And this is looks like a list of Dad's old friends," Hannah butted in, "and the names match those on the back of the photo. How about we phone them up and get them to sort Dad out?" There was a lot of humming and hah-ing. Gwen rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"That's not a bad idea, but how do we know whether they're still talking to him? They might not want anything to do with him." Jo nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should ask him first?"

"What, and be hanged, drawn and quartered for looking at everything?" Meatball said incredulously. "You have _got_ to be joking!"

At that, the door slammed open and their father thundered in, not looking unlike an angry bull.

"How DARE you look in my box!"

**Chapter 2 is here! Hope you enjoyed it! In case you hadn't picked it up, Meatball is called Meatball because of his resemblance to Meatball the Third (The original Meatball's grandson/dog/pup/whatever you want to call it) mainly because his hair is like the dog's fur and he was found curled up in Meatball III's basket when he was a toddler. Thanks to the anonymous reviewers who brought this up, as well as FreakyBookReader. Please review – it makes my day. Also, sorry for not updating sooner - life's been chaotic**

**-wolfergirl**

**Today's Bible Verse: "Nevertheless, God's solid foundation stands firm, sealed with this inscription: 'The Lord knows those who are His, and everyone who confesses the name of the Lord must turn away from wickedness.'" (2 Timothy 2:19)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own CHERUB: Robert Muchamore does.**

Previously..._"How DARE you look in my box!"_

Hannah shot up from the bed. "Dad!" she started, "we were just-"

"I know what you were doing!" James Sr roared, his face red with fury. "I have made it explicitly clear to you that you _never_, and I mean _never_ open that box without my permission! And what do you do? You open it! Aargh!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as this time an actual spider crawled out of the box and ran up his leg. Keith ran over to his dad and gazed curiously up at him.

"Dad, who's Ross?"

"What?" James seemed to deflate a bit. "Ross who?"

"Ross in the letter. From Joanna," Keith added at James' confused expression, which cleared after the last part.

"Oh, _that_ Ross. He's me, or I'm him, depending on how you look at it." He smiled at his children's bewildered faces, transforming him from the bad-tempered father they usually talked to.

"So Joanna was _your_ girlfriend?" Joanna asked in disgust. James nodded, smiling at his daughters' expression. "I'm named after a girlfriend of yours?"

"My _first_ girlfriend, Jojo - number one of many." He sighed wistfully, remembering the days when there never seemed to be a shortage of girls around.

Gwen broke into his daydream. "Hang on a minute. Exactly how many girls did you go out with as a teenager?" James' smile reappeared.

"You really want to know?" When Gwen nodded, he continued proudly. "There was Jo, Kerry, Dana, Hannah-"

"Not me, too?" Hannah wailed. Their father grinned wickedly.

"-and some other beautiful ones, who obviously couldn't resist a stud like me."

Gwen snorted. "Yeah right! So you dated all these girls and then broke their hearts? Just like a man." All three girls were standing now and glaring at their dad, whose smile wavered as he wilted under the angry stares he was receiving. "When will they learn that we are not some toys to be messed around with?"

"Pretty fit toys all the same," James Jr muttered. The other James looked at him in surprise as he clapped his son on the back.

"Just what I'd have said, son. You are _definitely_ related to me! I can tell-"

"-that male chauvinism runs in the family?" Joanna cried scornfully. James carried on, ignoring the interruption, which provoked Hannah to say: "they never listen, do they?" under her breath.

"-tell that you are going to grow up just like me." This time Gwen couldn't keep back her laughter.

"What, with more kids than you know what to do with, and with no wife 'cos they've all divorced you? A drinking problem, and no proper job? God, Jamie, I hope to goodness you won't be like him!" Trying to break the ice, Meatball, Terry and Keith started pestering James to explain why they had their names.

"Well, Keith," he started, "When you were born, I," he scratched his head, embarrassed, "I, well I was drunk. Your mum – Simone – wanted to call you Lewis, but I told the mid-wife to put Keith on your birth certificate; after an old...acquaintance...of mine when I was a teenager. Meatball, I've always liked the name Max, and your mother wanted it in full, so you became Maximillian. Kyle is...was my best mate, and I wanted to show that. Sentimental, I know! Terry, the chairman of the...care home where I grew up was called Terence McAfferty-"

"He's the one in the photo!" Terry yelled in excitement. Immediately James stiffened.

"What photo?"

Terry at once realised his mistake. "Um, I found this picture on the..." he stammered.

"In my box, right?" James said sternly. "Give it here." Meekly, Terry handed the whole box and its contents over to his father. To their complete and utter astonishment, James took out the photo and gazed longingly at it, before motioning to his kids to come nearer. Pointing out his old friends, he began to tell them about his childhood...

"When I was twelve, my mum, Gwen, died suddenly from a long illness. I was sent to a care home, while my sister, your Aunt Lauren, went and stayed with her dad Ron, who I hated and will always hate." There were sniggers from the boys, which were silenced by a stern glare from James. "I met someone called Kyle Blueman then, and he was to become my best friend. I got into a bit of trouble with the police when I started going round with one of the gangs at Nebraska House. Eventually, I was drugged by one of the carers and taken to a place known as CHERUB." Here her paused and took a deep breath, aware he was about to break one of the most important rules in his life. "CHERUB is a junior branch the intelligence service, I guess you could say. When I arrived at this place, I met Dr McAfferty and learnt what 'can't talk to orange' meant." He gave a quiet chuckle. "I did a series of tests…" and on and on he went through practically his whole life story. There were slaps and high fives throughout the retelling, as well as laughter and jokes when James recalled some of his more idiotic moments. For one moment, it seemed like theirs was one big happy family again…

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! It's been almost two months! Life's just been chaotic and I can quite understand it if you don't want to read any more…**

**I hope I satisfied everyone (particularly those who reviewed: thanks!) with this chapter, I need a bit of inspiration for the next couple, like:**

**What do you want to happen between the family?**

**What do you want to happen between the **_**families**_**?**

**Do you want a family reunion?**

**Do you want a **_**CHERUB**_** reunion?**

**Do you want it with Meatball as the main(ish) character still?**

**Anything else?**

**Thanks, and reviews are much appreciated,**

**-wolfergirl**

**Today's Bible Verse: "Don't let anyone look down on you because you are young, but set an example for the believers in speech, in conduct, in love, in faith and in purity." 1 Timothy 4:12**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own CHERUB: Robert Muchamore does**

**Hello? I'm really really really sorry for not updating sooner, I know no excuses can make up for it, but I've had countless things to do, including the summer holidays, choosing GCSEs, helping my ten year old sister with grade 5 theory, power boating, learning the bugle, helping my idiotic friend/acquaintance try not to slash her wrists open etc. Sorry!**

"So that's basically my life until I met Gwen's mum," James finished with a flourish. There was a moment of silence, then the questions began:

"So where did-"

"But what happened to-"

"You never explained about-"

"Whoa!" James held his hands up. "One at a time. Meatball, you first."

"You never explained about that black t-shirt and why you kept it." James looked mildly astonished.

"Didn't I? Oh. Well, I told you I was a black-shirt, right?" They all shook their heads at him. "Oh. Well, a black-shirt is the highest rank in CHERUB, so…yeah. When I was fifteen – I think – I was awarded my black-shirt and I kept it as a memento, ok?" When Meatball nodded, his father turned to James Jr. "You next."

"Where did the knuckle-duster come from?"

"Oh that old thing," James Sr chuckled, "Brucey Boy gave it to me when we left. I'd given him one several years before for Crimbo."

"But what's the blood from?" Terry asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," his dad said, mysteriously tapping the side of his nose.

"Da-ad," the boys complained – the girls looking faintly relieved – but James just shook his head and smiled, before continuing.

"Who next?" Hannah piped up.

"What happened to all your friends? You've got their numbers, why don't you call them?"

"Well," James scratched his head awkwardly, "I'd like to get together again, but they probably all hate me." Gwen shot her sister an 'I told you so' look, which Hannah ignored.

"Why would they hate you? You were their friend, right? Friends don't just abandon each other after spending half a life-time together…unless…" She looked hard at her dad who had bowed his head in shame, it seemed. "You didn't!" she burst out, horrified. "Did you?"

"Bed!" announced James suddenly. Groaning and moaning his offspring went their separate ways but not before, unknown to him, each had been slipped a note by Meatball detailing the time and place of another meeting…

James knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Ngya-huh," a muffled reply came from within. He shuffled in quietly and sat on the end of Keith's bed. His youngest son had wriggled down into his covers so that just a thick mop of blonde hair was sticking out. Tattered teddies lined the skirting board and the walls were beginning to fall to pieces. James gazed around sadly.

"Needs a bit of decorating, doesn't it Keithy," he mused. Keith nodded. "Anyway, we'll do that another time. Nighty-night." With that he ruffled his son's hair and went to find his next child.

Terry was playing on a battered Game-Boy when James entered. Gently he prised it out of the boy's hands and shut it.

"Da-ad," whined the nine-year-old.

"Terry," his dad mimicked, "it's late and not incredibly good for you, ok? Now give me hug and go to sleep."

Terry ignored the last part. "But I've always played on my Game-Boy before bed!"

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have."

"No you haven't." James paused for a moment and frowned. "Have you?"

"G'night Hannah," James whispered across the room.

"G'night Dad," she yawned back.

"Sleep well." He began to leave when Hannah asked a question.

"What did the other Hannah look like? Did we look similar?"

"Not at all," he smiled in reply, even though she couldn't see him. "She was tall and blonde, and had a strange taste in friends. But you're just as beautiful."

"'Kay. Night." He was clearly supposed to go, so he tiptoed out.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi JJ. Had a good day?" James sat next to his younger self who was sprawled on his bed.

"So so. It was awesome hearing about Gran and stuff like that. Wish we could've met her."

"So do I." There was a pause, and then:

"Can I start karate?"

"What?" James was thrown momentarily, staring at his son.

"Can I start karate?" James Jr repeated slowly as if his dad was stupid.

"We'll see. Might have to wait a few months, but I don't see why not."

"Awesome. Night."

"Night."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Whatch doin'?"

"Facebook."

"Any particular reason why you're not in bed?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Meatball, you're supposed to set an example to the younger ones, especially Keith."

"He won't know."

"But I will. Bed. Now." Groaning and muttering under his breath, Meatball logged off his laptop and climbed into bed, plucking his iPod from the table next to him and sticking the earphones in his ears. The room was promptly filled with the faint thump of heavy metal, and James heaved an impatient sigh before patting his son awkwardly on the back.

"See you tomorrow."

There was no reply.

"Go away Dad!"

"What?"

"I said, go away!"

"Joanna Lauren Choke, I am still your father despite what you may-"

"It's not that, I'm changing!"

"Oh." There was an uncomfortable silence. If James had been several decades younger, he might have motioned an 'awkward turtle' to himself, but as it was, he blushed. "Sorry." He'd forgotten she was now practically a 'young lady' – to him she'd always be his little girl.

"NOW you can come in." The door was thrown open and James yanked inside. It had been years since he had been in the room. Posters of the bands the teenager followed littered the room along with magazines about the latest fashion. He felt oddly out of place as he gazed around. She watched him silently.

"Did you want something?" she asked eventually.

"No, no – just to say goodnight."

"Good night, then," was the abrupt response. He gave her an uneasy smile then walked over to her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Night," he whispered. And left.

Gwen was sitting on the stairs leading up to her room. Her head was in her hands and she was leaning on the banisters. As he approached, James saw her body heave with a series of heavy sighs. He plonked himself next to her and waited. After a bit, she turned and wrapped her arms around him. It was their first hug since Gwen's mother – James' first wife – had left about ten years ago. They stayed like that for several minutes before Gwen stood up, said goodnight and walked slowly into her room. James watched, wondering when his first child had grown up so much, and why he had missed it.

**Hello again, sorry for the big break in updates. If it's any consolation, this is the longest chapter I have ever written, and about the third time I've written it because we've recently got a new computer and all the files have been messed up, so it was all deleted. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I did this in a hurry instead of meeting my family in town so that you guys would get an update… And…the next chapter is already being written! So the next update should be soon if anyone is still reading…**

**Have a great Christmas/Hannukah/anything else you might celebrate!**

**~wolfergirl**

**Today's Bible Verse: "But after he had considered this, an angel of the Lord appeared to him in a dream and said, "Joseph son of David, do not be afraid to take Mary home as your wife, because what is conceived in her is from the Holy Spirit. She will give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus, because he will save his people from their sins."" Matthew 1:20-21 NIV**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own CHERUB: Robert Muchamore does**

Two days later, the siblings were gathered in Meatball's room again. James Sr was out, so they could be as noisy as they wanted: a good thing, as Meatball doubted he would be able to contain his energy. All of them except Gwen had agreed they would contact their dad's friends to organise a CHERUB reunion, but even Gwen had admitted it would be something interesting to do, so let herself be roped in. This meeting was the second since James had revealed all, so this time they were ready to discuss who should invite each Cherub. By the end of the hour or so of mucking around, Jo – who had insisted on writing everything down – called her siblings to order to give them their 'targets'.  
>"Ok guys, the list runs as follows:<br>Gwen – Aunt Lauren and Uncle Rat, Amy  
>Me – Kerry, Callum &amp; Connor<br>Meatball – Kyle, Shakeel  
>James – Bruce<br>Hannah – Gabrielle  
>Terry and Keith – initial party plans<br>Any problems?" Everyone shook their head. "Good. See you tomorrow: same time, same place, but everyone must have invited their Cherubs. How you do that is up to you – we have their phone numbers, emails and addresses." The brothers and sisters nodded solemnly and went their separate ways.

GwenChoke says: hey cuz  
>ShaneRathbone says: hey long time no talk :)<br>GwenChoke says: yeah catch up wiv u l8r is Lauren there  
>ShaneRathbone says: :( i'm offended but yeah she is…why?<br>GwenChoke says: soz can i speak to her  
>ShaneRathbone says: why?<br>GwenChoke says: can i speak to her?  
>ShaneRathbone says: why?<br>GwenChoke says: soz classified. pls can i speak to her?  
>GwenChoke says: Shane? you there?<br>GwenChoke says: I no your annoyed wiv me but…  
>ShaneRathbone says: hi this is Lauren<br>GwenChoke says: oh…hi…  
>ShaneRathbone says: look, if you don't want to talk to me, Shane wants to talk to you and I have stuff to do<br>GwenChoke says: do you want to come to a CHERUB reunion?  
>ShaneRathbone says:…<br>GwenChoke says: Saturday 23 April  
>ShaneRathbone says: is your dad there?<br>GwenChoke says: no…sorry..why?  
>ShaneRathbone says: how the HELL do you know about CHERUB<br>GwenChoke says: we found The Box…  
>ShaneRathbone says: JAAAAAAAAAMES!<br>GwenChoke says: oops gotta go nice talking to you say hi to Shane and Rat etc. Oh and the reunion is 1500 to midnight, dress is smart casual, rsvp by tomorrow and we're running a babysitting service if you need it…  
>GwenChoke has logged off<p>

Gwen put her head in her hands and groaned. "That's got Dad in deep shit, now what'll he do? Gah. Amy next." With that, she picked up the phone…

"Amy Collins."

"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
>"Um, my name is Gwen Choke, I think you know my dad?" There was silence on the other end. Gwen supposed Amy was searching her memory…<br>"No, I've never known anyone called Choke before. What's his first name?"  
>"James. Hang on," she consulted her little piece of paper, "James Adams?" A splutter came from the other end. Gwen quickly back-tracked. "I'm sorry, did I say some-"<br>Amy interrupted her. "James Adams? Seriously? You're his daughter?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Wow." A chuckle came from the older woman. "Any other children?"  
>"Seven of us in total. What I wanted ask you is: do you want to come to the CHERUB reunion we're holding?"<br>"He told you about CHERUB?" Amy tutted. "Just like James. So when is this reunion?" I'd've told you by now if you hadn't kept interrupting me, thought Gwen irritably.  
>"23rd April 3pm to midnight. Dress is smart casual, and we're babysitting if you need it."<br>"Thanks, I'll call you back soon, alright?"  
>"By tomorrow please?"<br>"Ok…bit of short notice…"  
>"Ok, bye." Gwen hung up quickly. Thank goodness that was over.<p>

Jo bobbed up and down nervously, double- and triple-checking the address. She was stood outside Kerry Chang's house waiting for someone to answer the door. Sure enough, the door was thrown open and a small woman stuck her head round it.  
>"Yes?" she barked.<br>"Good afternoon, my name is Jo Choke, I think you might know my dad…" Jo began her rehearsed speech.  
>"No, I don't think so, goodbye," was the sharp reply as the door began to close.<br>"Wait!" Jo jammed her foot in the door. "His name was James Adams."  
>The other woman froze. "J-James Adams?" she spluttered. "Are you sure?" When Jo nodded, Kerry looked around in panic. "Is he dead? He can't be dead, he's James Adams!"<br>Jo looked confused. "Why would he be dead?"  
>"You said he was!" Kerry wailed.<br>Jo was completely and utterly lost by now. "When?"  
>"You said 'his name was James Adams'! Was! Not is!" Kerry pointed an accusing finger at the shaking girl on her doorstep. "Don't lie, that's what you said!"<br>"Yes," began Jo, understanding beginning to dawn, "because he changed his name back to James Choke!" There was silence.  
>"Oh." An awkward pause. "Do you want to come in?" When Jo nodded, the door opened wider and the sound of a baby crying floated down the corridor. "Oh sugar," Kerry muttered and hurried towards what looked like the kitchen. "Come this way. Sorry for the mess – we weren't expecting any visitors."<br>"That's ok," Jo said gingerly as she trod carefully around the toys littered on the floor, "our house is just as bad."  
>"So how many of you are there? Of James' spawn, I mean."<br>Jo screwed up her face. "Ewww! We're not spawn!" When Kerry raised an eyebrow, the teenager laughed. "Ok, I guess you could think of it like that, but personally, I prefer children."  
>Kerry smiled. "I guess my kids would rather be children than spawn, too. Oh, and please blame this little one – Gabby – for my bad mood earlier." She gestured to the little girl in the high-chair. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"<br>Jo spent the next hour or so explaining what they were doing and about the reunion, before Kerry burst out laughing when she heard that James had seven 'spawn' with only two wives. According to her, it was a miracle that only two women involved. Jo left the house feeling three times more bemused than when she had arrived, but at least Kerry had said she'd come.

To: Connor Reilly; Callum Reilly  
>From: JoChoke<br>Date: Sat 13 Mar 2030  
>Subject: CHERUB reunion<br>Message:

Dear Mr Reilly,  
>My name is Joanna Choke, daughter of your friend James Choke (also known as James Adams). I, on behalf of my father, would like to invite you to a CHERUB reunion held at 7 Wishers Avenue, London, NW5 6HJ on Saturday 23 April from 1500 to midnight. Dress is smart casual and babysitters will be provided through myself and my brothers and sisters. If you have any queries, please do not hesitate to contact me via email. Please confirm your attendance by tomorrow.<br>I look forward to hearing from you

Jo Choke

To: JoChoke  
>From: Connor Reilly<br>Date: Sun 14 Mar 2030  
>Subject: Re: CHERUB reunion<br>Message:

Dear Jo,  
>Thanks for the invite. Cal and I would both love to come. See you on the day<p>

Connor and Callum Reilly

Kyle Blueman. What had this man done that Meatball should get his name? Meatball wondered as he dialled the number in front of him. Unfortunately, he couldn't just ring up and say 'I'm your best mate's son, why are you awesome', could he? His train of thought was paused as the call went through.  
>"Kyle Blueman speaking."<br>"Hi, my name's Meatball-"  
>"Oh, James' kid, right?" the voice on the other end interrupted him.<br>"Yeah."  
>"How you doin'?" Kyle's voice got more cheerful.<br>"Er, fine thanks, I guess." This was definitely different from what Meatball was expecting.  
>"Great. What can I do for you Meatball? Feels weird calling you Meatball – I was there when Lauren got Meatball the Dog," Kyle trailed off.<br>"We're holding a CHERUB reunion for Dad." Meatball said it all in a rush, hoping to get it out of the way. There was a long silence. "Hello?"  
>"He told you about CHERUB?"<br>Awkwardly, Meatball tried to explain, but was cut off. "Not exactly, but-"  
>"You can explain at the reunion. Now when is it?" Meatball gave him the details, thanked him, and hung up. That dude was definitely awesome.<p>

"Hi. I'm Meatball."  
>"Ya what?"<br>"My name's Meatball. You know my dad."  
>"I do, do I? And what's ya dad's name?"<br>"James. James Adams." Meatball had been warned by his sisters that they knew him as Adams, not Choke. Recognition flashed in the older man's eyes.  
>"Oh, him. What does he want now? Needs some help with the wife, does he, and knew he could come to Shak to sort her out? Put her in the kitchen where she belongs? Sensible guy." Meatball didn't like the look of or sound of this man, and secretly wondered how his dad could be friends with such a douche-bag and whether or not he had to be invited. He decided he had to be. Unfortunately.<br>"Er, not exactly. There's a CHERUB reunion at ours in about a month. And you're invited." I don't know why, the teenager thought to himself, but hey ho. He gave Shakeel the invite he'd written out so he wouldn't have to repeat everything again and again, proving to be a good move – he couldn't bear to be near this creep for much longer. "Laters." And he ran.

James Jr was wandering along whistling, when he was tapped on the shoulder. Spinning around, he readied himself in a fighting stance. The man in front of him was barely his height, but he had learned – to his credit – that size didn't mean anything. The man stared at him, then gave him an almighty bear hug.  
>"It <em>is<em> you James!" he cried. "Haven't seen you in donkey's years!" James just stood there, stock still, wondering how on earth this guy knew his name. "Surely you remember me? It's Bruce, Bruce Norris!" And everything clicked. People had always said that the two Jameses looked alike. If one of his father's oldest friends had mistaken one for the other, it must've been true! James eventually realised Bruce was waiting.  
>"I'm sorry, if you mean James Adams, well, that's my dad."<br>Bruce just stared at him. "No…" he said disbelievingly.  
>"Uh-huh."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Wow." A pause. "Awesome!"  
>"Thanks…I think. Anyway, I was looking for you."<br>"You were?" Bruce looked flattered, then slightly bewildered. "Why?" Handing the ex-Cherub an invitation, – he too had had a brainwave – James explained. "We're holding a CHERUB reunion."  
>"Cool! I'll be there, you can count on it. Anything to see that old fart James again."<br>At that moment in the life of James Choke Jr, when he caught a glimpse of Bruce's business cards stating:  
><em>Bruce Norris kicked your arse!<br>_there was no cooler person in the world.

"Gabrielle O'Brien speaking, how can I help?"  
>"Hello, I'm Hannah. I think you know my dad."<br>"I do? What's his name, honey?"  
>"James." There was an impatient sigh from the other end.<br>"James What? I know a lot of Jameses."  
>"James Choke. But he used to be called James Adams. I think."<br>A dry laugh floated down the line. "So he finally settled down, did he? What did you want to tell me?"  
>Hannah swallowed. Now was the bit she'd been dreading. "We're holding a CHERUB reunion," she squeaked, "and do you want to come?" Once more, the details were passed over, and the recipient promised to ring back soon. And to the bemusement of a certain James Robert Choke, his house was quiet and still…for now…<p>

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you have a great time. Just a few things: thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favourited or all three! It made my day. I couldn't be bothered changing everyone's surnames so they're just their Cherub ones. I know some of them are a bit OCC but I couldn't help it. Oh and the conversation between Gwen and Shane/Lauren is supposed to be FaceBook but I don't have FB so can only go by what I've seen and heard...killed me to use grammar and spelling in that way, but oh well...**

**Bye!**

**~wolfergirl**

**Today's Bible Verse: "So they hurried off and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby, who was lying in the manger. When they had seen him, they spread the word concerning what had been told them about this child, and all who heard it were amazed at what the shepherds said to them. But Mary treasured up all these things and pondered them in her heart. The shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all the things they had heard and seen, which were just as they had been told." Luke 2: 16-20 NIV**


End file.
